


Family Pictures

by embarrissed



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BUT STILL HATES IT, Cara and Din are bffs you cannoT change my mind, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Presents, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas pictures, DIN HATES CHRISTMAS JUST LIKE I DO, Din Djarin Needs Love, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin is the adoptive father of the universe, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Good Parent Din Djarin, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, ManDadlorian, Soft Din Djarin, THERE IS NO QUESTION, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, but he secretly likes a lot of it, but the grinch is cool, din djarin is my favorite character ever, donate love to din NOW, family pictures, grinch, grogu djarin, i love him ok bye, you have no choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrissed/pseuds/embarrissed
Summary: Din Djarin hates Christmas but uhm TOO BAD, says Cara.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Family Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> THE MOST RECENT EPISODE LEGIT MADE ME CRY I'M NOT EVEN JOKING

_made this meme specifically bc of this fic_

_and yes I know it's bad shut up_

_..._

“No, _no_ , kid, you need to look at the camera. Right there.” Din points at Cara’s camera. “Look at it.”

Grogu does anything but face the camera. Din sighs. “I told you, Cara, it was a bad idea.”

“Nonsense!” She pulls a cookie from her pocket. “Kid. Look. Cookie.”

He perks up. Cara snaps the picture. “Y’all are disgustingly cute.”

Din still can’t believe he allowed himself to wear _matching_ sweaters with the kid. The santa-hatted wampus is a horrible touch to an already awful sweater.

Cara senses his disgust. “Don’t be so grumpy, Mando! It’s Christmas!”

“I don’t like Christmas,” Din insists, for the _millionth time_ this week. Cara rolls her eyes - _again_ \- and shoots another picture.

The dark eye of the camera is unnerving. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, ugh, fine!” She throws the camera aside. “Sit down.” He does. Cara grins. “I’m about to introduce you to the pure beauty of Jim Carrey’s Grinch.”

“Fantastic.”

She doesn’t catch his sarcasm.

He sits still for the entire movie. Doesn’t move. Doesn’t speak. But, he must say, the movie wasn’t bad. Maybe he even… liked it?

The kid loved it, perhaps because of the eating-things-that-should-not-be-eaten part, or maybe because everyone is either weird or green. Although, by the end of the movie, he fell asleep against his beskar chestplate, completely missing the admittedly sweet ending.

“Didja like it?”

He makes a noncommittal huff.

Cara smiles. “I have a Christmas present for you.”

Immediately he becomes a giant question mark. “Uh? Why?”

“Cause you’re my friend.”

“Friend.”

“Yes, you idiot. Here.” She shuffles through boxes under the tree and stuffs a tiny golden box in his gloved hand. Gingerly, as not to disrupt the baby, he tugs off the lid. A picture, taken several months ago, of him, Grogu, and Cara, enclosed in a frame lettered with “family.”

It’s stupid. But he tears up. Gruffly, he mutters, “Thank you, Cara.”

“It’s sappy, I know-”

“No. I like it.”

They share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE THE WHOLE TIME? TEARS. ACTUAL TEARS. THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME IN AT LEAST A MONTH I'VE CRIED AND OMJG


End file.
